Nepal
Ayushi Shrestha, '''otherwise known as Ayushi(one with long life) Matrika(Divine Mother) Dahal, is a fan made character for Axis Powers Hetalia. She is the representative of Nepal, a small mountainous nation in the Himalayas, the younger sister of Sagarmāthā, Mount Everest, and the older sister of Abhinandana, Kathmandu. '''Appearance Ayushi has dark brown eyes and bistre brown hair, much like her older sister, India. She has naturally tanned(often compared to cinnamon) skin, and is most often seen wearing red cardigans over casual deep blue t-shirts, along with jeans and tawny brown sandals. Ayushi is commonly seen wearing her hair in a braid or mostly down, with the frontal sides pulled back into a ponytail. Her military uniform is much like China’s, but with her flag sown onto the shoulders and with a tighter abdominal area, as well as the fact that she wears dark boots instead of bandages. Personality Category:AppearenceCategory:CharacterCategory:Female CharactersAyushi is a very warm and welcoming, yet strong and cultured woman. This is of the fact that she has several siblings, and had to fight to stay true to herself throughout her life, and was often conquered or occupied by other nations. Something of a badass, who doesn’t tolerate people who throw around words like ‘whore’ and ‘faggot’, Ayushi may have a good heart, but she won’t hesitate to admonish you if you use words like that just for the sake of sounding ‘cool’. She doesn’t like America very much, though she will readily admit that he is ‘useful’, and is one of the few nations who can see through his upbeat, stupid facade to the intelligent and powerful nation he is inside. She may be welcoming, however, if you do something she doesn’t like, she won’t hesitate to speak her mind and give you a harsh verbal beat-down if she feels you deserve it. She often asks as though she doesn’t care for what others think of her, but in all honesty is something of a sensitive person. Over the years, however, she’s hardened her shell to the point that if she is hurt by your words, it’s not easy to tell. Ayushi loves to dance and sing in her language, and sometimes performed in places like Bhaktapur. She also can cook fairly well and is good at creating a large amount of dishes native to her country. She is hopelessly obtuse when it comes to romance, though she’s charming, sociable, idealistic and peaceful even though she is indecisive, and stubborn once she has ''made the decision. Although Ayushi may look innocent at first glance, she is fairly strong and powerful. '''Relationships' Bhutan: Bhutan is one of Nepal's closest siblings. Both of them are land-locked countries, and they both often see each other most of the time. They both have the same hobby to read books. They often spend time with each other outside of world meetings and like to read and get food together. Nepal is the only one that can calm Bhutan down in a complicated situation, and she is secretly very proud of this fact. India: India is Nepal's older sister. They quarrel often, but love each other dearly and both love Bollywood. On the rare occasion that they can be civil with each other, they like to listen to Bollywood music. Nepal doesn't visit India often because it is too crowded, though India visits Nepal whenever she can. Even though they fight a lot, India is very protective of her younger sister, and if there is a threat against her, she is likely to get very angry. Sagarmāthā: Sagarmāthā Dahal, better known as Mount Everest, is Ayushi's older brother. She often took care of him when they were younger, because avalanches and such made him feel woozy and sick, and sometimes even gave him bruises. Sagar is a gentle giant, seemingly an intimidating man that broods often, but in reality he has a kind heart, despite his cold exterior and gaze. Kathmandu: Kathmandu, or Abhinandana Dahal, is Ayushi's dear little brother. They care for each other very much, and never fight. He's a felicitous and welcoming soul, a bit more 'bounce-off-the-walls', unlike his sister, but they get along well and love to go out for meals together. __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__